Awal Tahun yang Terbaik
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: Tahun 2014. Ran merindukan Shinichi. Sampai ada yang mengubah awal tahun ini menjadi awal tahun yang terbaik untuknya.


**Judul: Awal Tahun yang Terbaik**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary:** Tahun 2014. Ran merindukan Shinichi. Sampai ada yang mengubah awal tahun ini menjadi awal tahun yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

**Awal Tahun yang Terbaik**  
by SakuraTatsumi

Ran membersihkan tumpukan piring yang menggunung di wastafel. Ia mendelik pada ayahnya yang sedang tertawa lepas (mabuk lagi, biasa) sambil menyuiti Yoko Okino di TV. "Otou-san, tanggung jawab sedikit, bisa tidak nggak?!" jerit Ran pada Ayahnya.

"Tidak~Tanggung jawabku cuma untuk Yoko, ahohoho~!" balas Kogoro, meminum sakenya kembali. Ran cuma menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan ia mencabut stop kontak TV. Kogoro memekik pilu. "TIDAK! YOKO-CHAN!" Ia mengguncang-guncang TV, lalu menangis di hadapannya.

Ran memutar bola matanya. "Aku mau pergi!" ujarnya, memakai _blazer_ ungu kesayangannya. Kogoro mengangguk-angguk. Ran membanting pintu rumahnya.

_Kenapa cowok selalu menyebalkan?_ Katanya. Ia menguap. "Kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang keluar?" katanya bingung. Ia menatap tanggal di HP-nya, lalu menjentikkan jari-jarinya. "Oh iya—ini tahun baru!" Ran tersenyum senang, lalu menatap langit. Langit itu gelap, indah, dan bersih. Salju tidak turun malam ini.

Ia menatap pasangan-pasangan yang hilir-mudik. Pasangan itu ada yang ber-pelukan untuk melindungi diri dari dingin, ada yang senyum-senyum, ada yang ber-bagi roti, ada juga yang sedang bertengkar. Tapi, mereka tetap pasangan.

_Alangkah indahnya kalau aku juga punya pasangan, eh?_ Ia terkekeh, membayangkan dirinya, merangkul lengan cowok tampan, tinggi…

Shinichi.

Ran tersentak. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba membayangkan Shinichi? Ia bersemu merah, membayangkan Shinichi yang tinggi, tampan, merangkul tangannya.

_Andai dia disini._

Pukul 11.43. Terlalu dramatis kalau ia membayangkan Shinichi tiba-tiba datang lalu merayakan tahun baru bersamanya. Tidak mungkin. Ran menggeleng-geleng. Ia tersenyum getir. _Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah saja. Tidak ada gunanya membayangkan Shinichi akan datang kesini._ Ia pun berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah lagi dengan gontai.

* * *

11.50.

Sepuluh menit lagi. Ran menemukan Kogoro sudah tertidur sambil memeluk album Yoko. Ran menggeleng-geleng lagi, menyelimuti Kogoro dengan selimut dari kamarnya. Ia membayangkan Shinichi lagi. _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!_ Ia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia cuma bisa tersenyum pahit lagi. Air matanya sudah menggenang di matanya, merindukan Shinichi. Sudah terlalu lama ia menungguinya... lebih baik ia menyerah saja. Rindu ini sangat besar, mendorong air matanya untuk tumpah beberapa tetes.

_Suatu malam yang biru  
Tanpa dirimu  
Berjuta-juta rinduku padamu  
Sendiriku pun harus menikmati  
Nyanyian sang rembulan_

Dalam kepalanya, cuma terngiang-ngiang lagu itu saja. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sandhy Sandoro itu mengingatkannya pada hari-harinya yang menyedihkan. Yaitu, merindukan Shinichi. Sambil menikmati nyanyian sang rembulan, sendirian.

Ia menghapus air matanya. _Bodoh! Jangan nangis… menangis untuknya tak ada gunanya._ Pikirnya, menatap bulan lagi. _Tahun baru, kehidupan baru, pikiran baru, dan tidak ada Shinichi lagi, tidak ada.._ tekadnya. Tapi, apakah ia bisa melepaskan Shinichi? Melepaskan pria yang sudah membuatnya menunggu? Yang membuat kasurnya basah oleh air mata setiap sebelum tidur? Tapi, pria itu juga baik, menyelamatkan hidupnya sering sekali, perhatian padanya, sebelum dia menghilang... Apakah ia mampu?

11.59.

Satu menit lagi. Ia menatap bulan lagi. Bulan tersenyum mengejek padanya, menanyakan dimana Shinichi. Ia bisa mendengarkan orang-orang mulai _countdown_ di jalanan, di tumpukan salju. Ia hanya menatap bulan lagi, dan kembang api.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" jerit orang-orang di jalanan.

_Happy new year…_ Ran mengucapkan itu di dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri. _Memang.. terlalu dramatis membayangkan Shinichi akan datang di Tahun Baru. Terlalu dramatis.._ Ia mendengarkan ketukan pintu. _Shinichi?_ Ia dengan penuh harap berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Cuma seorang kurir barang.

"Maaf malam-malam, ini sebuah kiriman," ujar kurir itu. Ran dengan lesu mengangguk. Kurir itu menaruh bingkisan itu di meja, lalu menatap Ran.

"Apa?" tanya Ran. "Kau tidak biasa melihat wanita yang sedang patah hati?!" teriak Ran. Kurir itu cuma tersenyum getir. Topinya yang menutupi mukanya dibuka-nya. Ran membelalakan matanya.

Shinichi.

"Shinichi?" tanya Ran. Shinichi mengangguk. "Tidak ada gunanya menangisiku, Ran." Ujarnya lembut, memegang tangan Ran. "Maaf aku telat. Seharusnya aku datang dua menit lebih awal, sehingga sebelum tahun baru aku bisa..." Ujarnya lagi, bersalah, namun dipotong oleh jari lembut Ran yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kamu kesini." Ran tersenyum lembut. Shinichi tersenyum balik lagi, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang. "Aku cuma mau mengulang pernyataan yang kukatakan di London… Aku suka kamu, Ran." Ia berkata dengan pipi merah. Ran bersemu merah juga.

Shinichi mengeluarkan isi kotak itu. Kalung emas. Ran membelalakkan mata-nya. "Untuk kamu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Ran." Kata Shinichi seraya ia me-makaikan kalung emas itu kepada Ran. Ran tertawa bahagia.

Shinichi menariknya ke dekapannya. Ran bersemu merah lagi. Shinichi berse-mu merah lagi, dan ia memajukan kepalanya, begitu pula Ran.

_Ternyata,_ pikir Ran seraya mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya, _tidak terlalu dramatis membayangkan Shinichi datang di awal tahun…_

* * *

Hai minna! Ini pertama kali saya bikin fic galau-galauan gini~ RnR, ya! ;)


End file.
